


you may not walk straight enough, but you sure do straighten me out

by tomlinblows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Forced Prostitution, M/M, Slight Smut, but ends happily, harry saves louis, i tried as hard as i could not make it like pretty woman, kind of sad, lirry are friends of course, okay maybe a little like pretty woman, zayn and niall are prostitutes too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinblows/pseuds/tomlinblows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis' in the sex trafficking business, and harry decides to buy him, but not for the reasons louis was trained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you may not walk straight enough, but you sure do straighten me out

**Author's Note:**

> tried to make it as long as my hands could take, comments are great and so is the possibility that you enjoyed this. let me know either way. stay cool. ALSO, i did not put any beating into this story. the boys are older, so theyd fight back, so yes, theyre a little independent. thanks!

  
_Walkin' down this rocky road_   
_Wondering where my life is leadin'_   
_Rollin' on to the bitter end_   
_Finding out along the way_   
_What it takes to keep love living_   
_You should know how it feels, my friend_   


 

_ 

 

"Louis, black Range Rover comin' in less than an hour, payin' big so don't disappoint." Nick ordered, running around like a madman with his clipboard and fanny pack stocked fresh with cocain. Louis was kicking a ball around with the only mates he's ever grown up with, Niall and Zayn, when he yelled for Nick to check him off, done deal. 

 

"Lucky prick, I still need two more just to meet my deadline for the month. I only have two fuckin' days; impossible." Niall complained, kicking the ball over to Zayn, who was winking at him. 

 

"Mate, if I could count, I'd give you two and a bonus." They all laughed. Louis was sold to the industry, or Nick, rather, when he was just fourteen. His mum was dating Nick, but he got her hooked on all sorts of drugs and eventually she handed him over to Nick for three hundred and a fresh supply of herion. Just like that; Louis was a sex slave. A prostitute in an illegal warehouse. Zayn was the first guy he met, and they clicked instantly over their everlasting love for comics, rugby, and video games, and their everlasting hate for Nick and every sick fucking bastard who pays him. When they moved warehouses to London, the lads met Niall, who fit right in with them. Zayn had to train Louis, and Louis had to train Niall, so they really were close as can be. Like brothers, but with a lot of cocksucking and illegal shit. Training was easy for Louis though; since he was gay on arrival to the buisness, getting off for Zayn and vice versa wasn't that hard. Nick had elected him the best worker as soon as he turned 16, and ever since he's been favoured. All in all, with Zayn and Niall around, he didn't hate it  _so_ much. I mean, once in a while there was the occasional bloke who would pull the rape card, but Louis' boys were always there to calm things down. Louis couldn't really complain. Well, technically he could, but he'd rather not. It wouldn't do any good. 

 

The black Range Rover had pulled in within the hour, and Louis jogged over to it, yanking open the door and making himself comfortable. 

 

"Names Louis, I love poetry and long walks on the beach. Now that we've gotten to know each other here, I charge forty for a handjob, eighty for a blowjob, one-fifty for a ride, two for doggy style and I don't do any kinky stuff. I'd appreciate it if you didn't try any rapey shit, I like to get in and get out, which is what you should do as well, if you know what I'm saying. I will not call you master or daddy, and yeah, that's all my rules. Questions or concerns? My comment box is full, so don't feel free to leave one." 

 

The man in the drivers seat bursted out in laughter, covering a hand over his mouth in embarrassment after. He pulled off his sunglasses and chucked them in the back, letting Louis look into his eyes. His big, round, deep green eyes. Louis was smart enough not to fall for his costumers, but this kid was quite the looker. He could probably go shag any model he wanted.  _The fuck was he doing picking up Louis; better yet, requesting him?_

 

"Wow, does that come in contract form?" Harry smiled, making Louis smile back. "I'm Harry." 

 

"Ah, like the Prince. What a _nice_ bloke he is, yeah? If he ever pulled up in here, lemme tell ya mate, I would certainly empty my comment box for him, if you catch my drift." The boys laughed togehter, easily, like they were old friends for a moment. "So what'll it be, Prince Harry? I don't have all day." 

 

"Your choice." Harry smirked, just enjoying the witty boy's company. 

 

"Ha, very funny. I would chose a hairstyle like yours and this fancy fuckin' car, but that isn't on my list." 

 

"How much for lunch?" Harry inquired. Louis narrowed his eyes at him, not sure if he liked whatever game this kid was playing. 

 

"Like-  _a date?"_ Harry nodded, and Louis busted a gut in laughter. 

 

"Listen, sir, with all due respect here, if you want some pretty fucking candlelight, try the womans club down the street. I don't leave this premisis, this is my home. My mottos 'on all fours in four doors' and I don't intend on changing it for a cute guy with stupid hair." 

 

"You like my hair," Harry pouted, pulling a stupid face that just had to make Louis giggle. 

 

"I'm not here to pay you compliments, Harry, I'm here for you to take what you want and skidaddle. Now chose quickly, I have an unfinished game of rugby I'm buzzing to get back to." Louis explained, dramatically. 

 

"How about I pay you two fifty and you let me join that little rugby game. One game, then I can take my stupid hairstyle and get in my expensive fuckin' car and leave." Harry reasoned with him, making Louis glare at Harry. This isn't how it's supposed to work. Louis' supposed to get fucked and dropped, then he can go back to his friends and be able to pay for their dinner tonight. It's fucking  _textbook._ This isn't some friend seminar, it's a God damn sex trafficking company. But, the rules are, Louis get's paid to be whatever Harry wants him to be. And if all he wants is a friendly game of footie, than so be it. Easiest two fifty Louis' ever been offered. 

 

"Deal." They shake on it, and Harry walks around the car to open Louis' door for him, which makes him gag. 

 

"Hey, be thankful I'm not giving you something else to gag on. Now, where's that footie field you promised me." 

 

"Tsk tsk," Louis grabbed his wrist, rubbing his fingers together signaling  _money._ "Pay up front, first. I don't think you're legit." 

 

Harry dug around in his back pokcet and pulled out the exact charge before taking Louis' hand and escorting him out of the car. 

 

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me,_ Louis thinks, just as Zayn and Niall are rushing over to him. Zayn puts a stern look on his face and Niall looks about ready to pop a cap in this rich boy's ass when Louis stops them, and introducers everyone and explains why Harry was there. 

 

"Can't you just buy some fucking friends?" Zayn spat at him, suspiciously. His protective instinct gets the best of him when it comes to Louis. 

 

"Well, I kind of just did." Harry said, handing a hundred each to Niall and Zayn. Niall jumped up and hugged Harry, who laughed and patted his giddy little back. Zayn snarled at it all, not amused with Harry's gesture, but disgusted. 

 

"We're still people, you pig. Friendship isn't bought, it's earned." 

 

"No offence here mate, but those are some  _strong_ words for someone working in the sex trafficking industry." Harry sing-sang, causing Louis and Niall to physically hold Zayn back from beating Harry to the fucking ground. Niall dragged Zayn away to calm him down and Louis approached Harry, shaking his head but ended up laughing. 

 

"Did you really have to piss off my best mate? You're lucky Nick isn't around, or he would've beaten us both!" Louis said, playfully scolding Harry like a mum, sending Harry in stitches. 

 

" 'M sorry, I'm the jealous type." 

 

Louis awkwardly faded his laughter and watched Harry kick around the ball by himself, almost hitting himself in the face with it, bending so far backwards he ended flat on his ass. Harry's words echoed in Louis' mind as they tossed it back and forth, Louis showing Harry his technique until he could make a proper goal without breaking his bum. 

 

 _Jealous type._  

 

Louis didn't point out that Harry shouldn't be jealous of something that isn't his, but the more Louis thought about it, he wouldn't really mind if he was. 

 

_  

 

The next day, Louis was told he had the same black Range Rover coming after his 1 o'clock. 

 

"I like that Harry kid, he took quite the liking to ya Lou, ey?" Niall laughed, munching on his big breakfast that they could afford thanks to Harry. They were crowded in a booth at McDonalds with the table covered with food. 

 

"Shut up Ni, you like everybody." Zayn said, somewhat bitterly. He looked down at his muffin then back up at Niall with sorrowful eyes, and Niall was as perky as ever again. Zayn smiled, shaking his head. Niall was the most carefree person in the world, he was sure of it. 

 

"Not true, I hate Nick, and I hate that one guy like- two years ago maybe, my memory's shit, who started smackin' me around until I called him daddy? Remember him? What a crazy fuckin' mofo, that guy was." Niall laughed loudly, shaking the table until Louis and Zayn joined in. 

 

They finished breakfast and drove back to the warehouse, where Niall's 12:30 brunette was waiting for him. He gave Zayn and Louis quick little bro-hugs before dashing off to her car, desperate to get it over with- after they were finished, his monthly tab was complete, just in the nick of time, too. 

 

" 'Swut d'ya wanna do now, mate?" Zayn said around the straw of his milkshake. 

 

"Harry's coming soon. I dunno, whatever you want. I was just gonna chill." 

 

"Tell Nick you're sick so you don't have to see that prick," Zayn tossed his empty cup in the trash and dried his wet hand on his shirt. 

 

"We need the money, and the more costumers I get the better. Plus, I kinda wanna see him. He's nice to me, Zayn. Give him a second chance, you were pretty harsh yesterday. For me, give him a chance." 

 

As if on que, Harry's bulky car pulled up onto the musky gravel and Louis ran over before he could even park. 

 

"Afternoon, Harold!" Louis beamed, making Harry grin as well. 

 

"Feed yourselves well this morning, I suppose? You're very welcome." Harry scoffed, but not in a mean way, and ruffled his hair in the mirror. 

 

"How can you tell?" Louis smiled, curiously. 

 

"You've got egg in your teeth, love." Harry laughed as Louis tore down Harry's mirror, gasping in embarrassment. He picked it out before slamming the mirror back up, and Harry set a gentle hand on Louis' tanned arm. 

 

"It's okay, Lou. You look beautiful even with McMuffin in your front teeth." Harry smirked, causing Louis' angry face to faulter, leaving him a laughing mess as he leaned towards Harry, clutching his stomach. 

 

"So, funny guy, what'll it be today? The footie ball is in use, and I'm sure you remember my list. You were probably up all night thinking about it, I'm sure of that." 

 

"Oh, are you a stalker as a side job?" 

 

"This is my side job!" 

 

They erupted in laughter which could probably be heard miles away, but they didn't really care. 

 

"So how do you make your living, Mr. Charming?" Louis asked, picking at his nails. 

 

"My fathers a buisness man, very famous one at that. I don't really have to work, he sends me...  _monthly borrows,_ let's call them. He owes them to me." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"He raped my mother when I was younger, and I caught sight of the whole thing, so now I guess he just feels like he kind of owes me for it." 

 

The car fell silent for the first time ever. Louis shifted in his seat, reaching over to take Harry into his arms. 

 

"I'm really sorry, Harry. That's fucking horrendous. My mum sold me to this whole operation when I was 14 for a small sum of heroin and three hundred bucks, if it makes you feel any less shitty." Louis half-smiled. It was easy for him to talk about it now. Louis felt open for everyone, in a sexual way and not. 

 

"It doesn't, I'm sorry Louis. You win the worst mum competition." Harry cracked a smile, and Louis snickered along with him. 

 

"On a more serious note, this is my job, and I do believe in earning my paycheck, so really, what will you have today?" Louis asked with wide eyes and a serious face. 

 

"Whatever you're comfortable with." Harry replied. 

 

"I've been fucking strangers since I was fourteen, Harry, comfort isn't on my personality list. Stop making this so hard for me." 

 

"Who's your boss; or the guy who runs all this- or, you guys." Harry nervously ran a hand through his scattered curls and Louis sighed. 

 

"His names Nick, but I call him Satan. Hold on a sec, I'll get him." 

 

Louis left the car, and minutes later popped back in with a tall, lanky, high-strung frizzball at his side. 

 

"I'm N-Nick, how can I help you? Did this little bitch bite you or something?" Harry smiled and politely motioned for Nick to bring his ear up to Harry's mouth. Louis watched Harry's jaw flex as he whispered, and grew sort of worried when Nick dropped his clipboard in what looked like shock. 

 

"I-I don't know, sir, we don't normally offer that kind of commitment... but that's  _a lot_ of money." 

 

"Hey, hey, hey, this is my body you guys are talking about, don't go selling me off to some virgin sacrifice for a thousand bucks, Dick." 

 

"It's Nick," He growled at Louis, who rolled his eyes. 

 

"Don't see a difference." Louis retorted, causing Nick to storm away. 

 

"Do what you want with the kid; I'm fuckin' done dealing with his shit." 

 

Louis pulled himself back up into Harry's car and shut the door. 

 

"What the hell was that about?" Louis demnaded. 

 

"I asked how much it would be if I bought you." 

 

"If you  _what?"_ Louis yelled, jumping up from his seat, so angry at Harry he thought he might hit him. 

 

"Not in that way, Louis. I want to buy you because I like you, a lot, and this place is really far out of my way to come and wrangle my way out of sex everyday. I want you to come live with me. I'm willing to pay anything." Harry explained, calmly. 

 

  
"Harry- no! This is my home, my life, and I can't leave Niall and Zayn. No, I won't!" Louis roared, thrashing around in the car until Harry grabbed him by the wrists and slammed their lips together. Louis stopped, frozen in shock, but relaxed into it. It was crazy how well their lips matched with each others. It was almost as if they were meant to be latched to one another. 

 

"They can come. My best mate, Liam, will get on really well with Zayn. Romantically speaking. And Niall will stay with Zayn and you at all times, I swear. Please, Louis, come with me. You can have a real bed, and you never have to pleasure these strangers again. I'll pay for all your needs." Harry was pleading, and Louis thought he might as well be on his knees, but it was Louis who was playing that role. And you know what, Louis was fucking  _tired_ of playing it.

 

"Let me get the lads," Louis sighed, opening the door and slipping out of it. "But if you try one thing, I'm stealing your expensive fuckin' car and your stupid haircut and becoming the new and improved Harry." 

 

"Okay, Louis," Harry smiled. 

 

Harry lolled his head back against the seat and took a deep breath, wondering,  _how in the fucking hell did he just adopt three sex trafficking prostitutes,_   _and at what point did he fall in love with one of them?_

 

_

 

"You forgot to fucking mention you were rich of your ass and have five fucking bedrooms! Holy shit!" Niall was blabbering on about how the place was 'fancy as a motherfucker' and 'the craic' which none of the boys still never understood, and Zayn was introduced to the most sunning boy he has ever laid eyes on. Liam Payne. 

 

"I told you they would hit it off," Harry said softly in Louis' ear. Louis just rolled his eyes and shoved him away, asking where his bedroom is. 

 

"Down the hall and to the right." 

 

"But that's your room.." Louis trailed off, connecting the dots. 

 

"Exactly." 

 

"Five fuckin' rooms and I still have to share like a God damn sibling," Louis muttered to himself under his breath as he strutted down the hall. Harry laughed to himself and interupted Zayn and Liam's casual flirting, apologizing for stealing Zayn's new boy candy. 

 

"What is it, mate?" Liam asked, looking into Harry's eyes with annoyance. Sheesh, did Zayn have to make everything turn cold with his touch? 

 

"Whad'ya think?" Harry raised his eyebrows, hoping for a positive input. 

 

"I really like him, and Niall's a great laugh. That Louis of yours is fit, too. Such a shame they grew up the way they did, they still managed to come out as such great lads." Liam smiled close mouthed and patted Harry on the shoulder before catching up to Zayn down the hall. 

 

As soon as Harry entered his and Louis' room, he was greeted with one of his stripped ties being wrapped over his eyes and wandering hands pulling off his shirt, slowly. He was sat in a chair when Louis stradled his thighs, placing kisses over his soft torso. 

 

"Louis, you don't owe me anything. The whole point of buying you was to save you from this stuff." Harry mumbled against his lips, which were met with Louis' multiple times until the smaller boy pulled away. 

 

"This isn't like that kind of stuff," Louis said in a hushed tone. " _I want this."_  

 

Harry's pants were off in a matter of seconds, but Harry held Louis' wrist in place before he could go any further. He wanted this to mean something. 

 

 _Slow, Louis, slow,_ he started off with. So Louis went slow. He rid Harry off his briefs and wrapped a hand around the base of Harry's growing dick, finger by finger until his palm was flat around it and his finger tips rubbed his thumb. Louis began pumping,  _slow_ , just like Harry had asked for. But then Harry started panting  _fast, Louis, fast,_ and Louis changed pace, giving Harry the most mind-blowing orgasm he's ever had in a matter of minutes. When he was done, he basically threw Harry onto the fucking carpet and lowered himself onto his still rock hard erection. He's done it millions of times, this this still felt different. He's never felt this way before, not even with Zayn or Niall. Louis wanted this. Lous was calling the shots. 

 

"Lou, oh my-  _fuck._ " Louis bounced on Harry's pulsating cock until he felt his high coming on. Louis came quicker than ever, the feeling of Harry cumming inside of him finishing him off. 

 

Harry unraveled in the second orgasm of many to come, but instead of seeing stars, he only saw Louis. Because behind his eyelids, he shone the brightest out of all, and that's the way it's always been since the begining. 

 

Later in the night, when Zayn and Liam go out to catch a film and Niall was sound asleep in his new bed (none of them could even remember the last time they had a proper one of those) Harry and Louis lay on their mattress, silent, just drinking up every second of each other's company. 

 

"Why did you do this for us, Harry? Why did you choose  _me?"_ Louis asked, leaning his head over so he could look into Harry's eyes. Harry had the kind of eyes you could get lost in. And Louis guessed he did. 

 

"You were different, I dunno really. I came wanting a good fuck, and discovered a someone beneath that- those outside walls you have built up. I liked you, and your wit, and your eyes, and your voice and the way you walk and your Peter Pan hair and your cute little body and I guess I just found myself in love with you. Call it fate, I guess, but I'm really fuckin' glad that you were the best in the buiness, Lou, or else I would've got someone like Zayn to come in my car and jerk me off with plently of room for comments and only a  _minor_ crush on Prince Harry. I just wanted you." 

 

"B-but it doesn't work like that; not for me. I don't get to be saved like some fucking princess. I'm a living breathing one night stand, not boyfriend material. I didn't go through training for that; my mum didn't give me up to become a boyfriend. I'm used to being used, not wanted! I get in the passanger seat, not the drivers seat! It's not supposed to be my life, I'm not supposed to have control! I wasn't trained for this to happen Harry, I don't know what to do." Louis didn't realize he was crying until Harry scooped him up and his snot seeped into Harry's shoulder. It was too late to stop now, he decided. So he let himself cry enough to make up for eight years of prostitution and shame and sobbed until his voice was scratchy and rugged like shards of glass. He cried until he sounded as ugly as he felt. 

 

"Shhh, Lou, shhh, baby. I want you; every broken little piece.I want to make you feel wanted. I-I love you, Louis." 

 

"I think I love you too." Louis sniffled, smiling when Harry started laughing. 

 

"You think?" 

 

"I do, I do love you." 

 

"Can I get that in contract form?" Louis' eyes lit up and he attacked Harry with kisses until Harry was trapped beneath him. 

 

"You promise you want me, every fucked up bit and piece?" Louis said, his voice catching. He cleared his throat to cover it up, but Harry noticed. He kissed him on the nose. 

 

"All of you.  _I want you,_ free of charge and everything." 

 

Louis smiled, and Harry looked up into Louis' crystal eyes. He really was looking right into his whole world. 

 

"Good, because I want you right back." 

 

Then Harry kissed Louis so hard that he could feel all his shattered pieces mold back together again and you know what, maybe Louis could have a second shot at what he knows as 'life.' And Harry was determined to put Louis through as much training as it takes until Louis realizes that as long as he has Harry, which will be forever, life can be good. Life can be good, because it's free, and for once, Louis can take on the drivers seat. 

 

_**fin.** _

 

 

 


End file.
